sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Asama Takehito
Takehito Asama (浅間 建人) the husband of Miya Asama and a friend of Seo Kaoru. Appearance Takehito had gray messy hair that hides a part of his face, and wore a turtle neck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat. In his free time he is seen wearing a traditional KimonoSekirei Manga Chapter 118.5 (Young Gangan Big Issue Vol 3 2011). takehito_kimono.png|Takehito wearing a Kimono Capture.PNG Personality Takehito was the first to use a "Demonic Visage" while talking to Seo Kaoru over the phone, which made Miya smile for the first time. Although hesitant at first, Miya allowed Minato Sahashi and Musubi to move in because Takehito never turned away a person. Minato was dressed in Takehito's turtle neck sweater, and sweatpants, because his clothes were wet due to the rain.Sekirei Manga chapter 2 Takehito was opposed to the Sekirei Plan according to Miya. She said many times that he would have objected to and stopped it from the beginning if he were still alive. Takehito also helped many people who ran away or were enemies of MBI, like Matsu or Homura. Although he had this kind side to him, Seo has said that he was a demon and that his spirit has been "rotten"Sekirei Manga Chapter 24. Seo also described him as a "research idiot", hardly able to do anything else besides his profession. He has been shown to use the same Demonic visage that Miya herself later uses. It is shown that Takehito was not proud about being able to make the first five Sekirei into powerful killing machines, and seems to regret it after seeing the destruction they caused. He even said that he felt no sense of accomplishment as he watched the first Disciplinary Squad finishing off the invading army MBI Asama Takehito was one of the MBI researchers and discoverer of the winging system, Norito and existence of the Ashikabi. Together with Takami, he was the adjuster of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad, Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Mutsu, furthermore he was also responsible for adjusting Homura, Uzume, Hikari and Hibiki.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 He once confessed to Homura that he believed an Ashikabi's power is the power of fate. According to Miya he wouldn't want the Sekirei Plan to happen.Sekirei Manga chapter 62 He also owned Izumo Inn which Miya now uses. He died at some unknown point in the story but Miya has implied that her leaving MBI indirectly caused his death.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 It is also hinted by Seo Kaoru that Minaka Hiroto might have had something to do with his death or at the very least did nothing to prevent itSekirei Manga chapter 74. During the 4th match in the third stage of the Sekirei Plan, Seo Kaoru reveals that the Jinki caused his deathSekirei Manga chapter 119. Something which was also indicated earlier by his wife Asama Miya.Sekirei Manga chapter 115 The exact cause of his death was thus: he was called back to MBI due to a crisis with a Jinki that, due to an error, began to "charge a termination attack". Upon arriving to MBI HQ, he found that Takami and Minaka were present along with several Sekirei unable to be moved. (Among them, Haihane, Benitsubasa, Shiina, and Kusano) After confirming that he was the only non-Ashikabi type human present, Takehito had his plan to save Sekirei and Ashikabi alike though it spelled his doom. He inverted the termination attack so Sekirei and Ashikabi were immune to the harm, but he sealed his own fate as he was the only regular human present.Sekirei Manga chapter 139 His true fate is unknown as a “Sekirei” casket can be seen in the MBI labs with his name marked clearly on its exterior in the last couple chapters and in the sequel series 365 days without her. References Category:MBI Category:Izumo Inn Category:Male Characters Category:Characters